


Иоанн и Мария. История любви

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, for google translaitor, Драма же! (с)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Чистой воды мочилово.





	Иоанн и Мария. История любви

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yardi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/gifts).



> История родилась благодаря тому, как именно гугл-переводчик переводит имена...
> 
> Работа написана в 2012-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2012-м и не будет :)

**Акт 1.  
Сцена 1.**   
_Среднестатистический итальянский городок Лоуренсона. Закусочная папы Карло. За стойкой сидит Микеле Гюнтеритто. Грустит._

Микеле: О, этот грустный мир! Я с детства мечтал чинить повозки, но сей мечте не сбыться вовсе. Как мне в этом городе подняться на ноги, если некому помочь? _(Плачет)_  
Папа Карло: Не плачь, Микеле! Лучше съешь пирог!  
Микеле _(Берёт тарелку)_ : Спасибо, Карло! У тебя лучшие пироги в Италии! Они поднимают настроение на раз! Слава пирогу!  
Люди в закусочной _(Хором)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Папа Карло _(Смущённо)_ : И блинчикам…

_Открывается дверь, задевая колокольчик. В помещение входит высокий чернявый красивый молодой человек и осматривает публику. Ослепительно улыбнувшись, он проходит к стойке и присаживается на свободный стул рядом с Микеле._

Папа Карло _(Подозрительно прищурившись)_ : Винчестеретто, ты ли это, старый лис?  
Иоанн _(Обнажая коренные зубы в приветливой улыбке)_ : Да, папа Карло. Это я. Соскучились?

_Иоанн осматривает посетителей закусочной, облучая их своим неземным обаянием. Дамы падают во всеобщий обморок, укладываясь в проходе в аккуратные штабеля. Мужчины молча негодуют._

Папа Карло _(Протягивая тарелку с фирменным пирогом)_ : Ты где всё время пропадал? Я уж и позабыл, когда в последний раз вызывал стражей, чтобы тебя утихомирить. Скучно стало, столы давно не ломали.  
Иоанн _(Гордо выпятив грудь)_ : Я охранял Ватикан от нашествия правоверных тараканов!   
Люди в закусочной _(Восхищённо)_ : Ого!  
Дама в бежевой шляпке _(Лёжа на полу)_ : Ты мой герой! _(Снова падает в обморок)_.  
Иоанн _(Жуя пирог)_ : Да, только вот теперь мне заняться нечем. В Ватикане тараканы кончились, и я отправился домой.   
Микеле _(Оживлённо)_ : О, Иоанн! Не жаждешь ли ты быть со мною в доле? Мне бы в мастерскую кузнец пригодился. Подковы гнуть умеешь?  
Иоанн _(Поиграв бицепсами и большими грудными мышцами)_ : Да не вопрос! _(Ослепительно улыбнувшись)_  
Дамы _(Хором, лёжа на полу)_ : Пресвятой Крипке! _(Впадают в кому)_.  
Микеле _(Радуется)_ : Ура-ура! Слава пирогу!  
Люди в закусочной _(Хором)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Папа Карло _(Негромко)_ : И блинчикам…

_Иоанн и Микеле уходят. Мужчины разбирают своих дам и уносят по домам приводить в чувства. Папа Карло возвращается к готовке._

**Сцена 2.**   
_Конюшня торговца лошадьми Стивенцо. Иоанн придирчиво осматривает тягловую лошадку непонятной масти._

Стивенцо _(Улыбаясь всеми двадцатью тремя зубами)_ : Отличный выбор, парень! Она послужит тебе верой и правдой многие годы!  
Иоанн _(Увидев в дальнем стойле вороную кобылку)_ : Увы, Стивенцо, эта лошадка мне не подходит. Но вон ту я бы приобрёл.   
Стивенцо _(Скривившись)_ : Иоанн, дружище. Эта красотка норовиста. Предыдущий хозяин вернул её, потому что не смог совладать. Ты уверен?  
Иоанн _(Подойдя к лошади и погладив её по морде)_ : О, да! Я сейчас же на ней и прокачусь!

_Лошадь смирно стоит, пока Иоанн её седлает. Вокруг Стивенцо собираются прохожие, негромко переговариваясь. Иоанн взбирается на лошадь, та всхрапывает и послушно проходится по стойлу. Челюсть Стивенцо падает в кадку с водой._

Стивенцо _(Удивлённо)_ : Но как?!  
Иоанн _(Самодовольно)_ : Уметь надо! _(Стивенцо отворачивается в поисках успокоительного, Иоанн показывает ему в спину язык)_.  
Стивенцо _(Расстроено)_ : Я берёг её для себя. Но, раз уж она тебя признала, то забирай.  
Иоанн _(Радостно)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Прохожие _(Хором)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Стивенцо _(Печально)_ : И блинчикам…

_Торговец и прохожие расходятся._

Иоанн _(Пафосно)_ : Нарекаю тебя Импалой! 

_Лошадь проникается моментом._

Импала: Всю жизнь мечтала называться как антилопа.

_Гордо удаляется со сцены, увозя на себе ошарашенного Иоанна._

**Сцена 3.**   
_Под Рамштайн в плеере аффтара на сцене появляется Мария._

Мария _(Оглядываясь по сторонам)_ : С кого бы денежек содрать? _(Поправляя папины кальсоны)._

_На сцене появляется Иоанн верхом на Импале. Та, назло хозяину, напевает что-то из Бритни Спирс. Аффтар кривится и делает Рамштайн погромче._

Мария _(Потирает руки)_ : А вот и вариант! 

_Мария с криком «понаехали тут в Лоуренсону!» бросается под копыта Импале. Та резко останавливается, опасаясь раздавить девушку. Сзади в неё врезается скакун с тюннингованной уздечкой и тонированными шорами. ДТП. Иоанн сваливается с Импалы и бежит к жертве. Немая сцена._

Мария _(В шоке)_ : Уау! Какие мускулы!.. То есть, какая харизма!  
Иоанн _(В шоке)_ : Уау! Какие сиськи!.. То есть, какие глаза!

_Стоят два придурка, любуются друг другом. У аффтара в плеере надрывается Настя Каменских с «Чумачечей весной». Импала танцует. В воздухе летают сИрца._

Иоанн _(С придыханием)_ : Я вас хочу, вы мне дадите?   
Мария _(Глупо улыбаясь)_ : О чём базар? Пошли в чулан!

_Уходят в чулан бракосочетаться. Импала понуро плетётся следом, напевая Roxette - It Must Have Been Love. Наездник скакуна в одиночестве поджидает ДПС._

Наездник скакуна _(Вдруг)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Свидетели ДТП _(Хором)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Папа Карло _(Выглядывая из-за угла)_ : И блинчикам.

**Акт 2.  
Сцена 1.**   
_Дом Кэмпбеллетти. Самуил сверлит Иоанна взглядом профессионального раскройщика шкур, явно присматриваясь к потенциальной жертве. Ничего не подозревающий Иоанн протягивает руку для знакомства._

Иоанн _(Со всем почтением)_ : Я люблю вашу дочь и хочу на ней жениться.  
Самуил _(Вздёрнув бровь)_ : Ты уверен?  
Иоанн _(Выпятив грудь и поиграв большими грудными мышцами)_ : Да!

_Мария томно вздыхает, глядя на возлюбленного. Мать Марии Диана придирчиво осматривает потенциального зятя, старательно пытаясь не хлопнуться в обморок от его неземной красоты. Раздаётся стук в дверь. Входит Азазелио._

Азазелио _(Сверкая жёлтыми глазами и кланяясь)_ : Моё почтение, синьор Самуил! Я хочу вашу дочь.  
Самуил: Ты старый и богатый. Неужели ты думаешь, что я отдам за тебя свою единственную дочь? Конечно, отдам, я же подонок! _(Злорадно смеётся)_.

_Диана не выносит коварства мужа и падает в обморок._

Мария _(Со слезами на глазах)_ : Отец! Но я люблю Иоанна!  
Самуил: Но я же злой, а на дворе пятнадцатый век. Поэтому ты пойдёшь замуж за богатого и страшного. Муа-ха-ха!  
Мария _(Рыдает)_ : Отец, нет!

_Иоанн в шоке. У аффтара в плеере с какого-то перепугу Алексей Глызин завывает «Поздний вечер в Сорренто». Импала ржёт._

Иоанн _(Решительно)_ : Нет! Я не позволю вам женить Марию на Азазелио! _(Срывает перчатку с руки Азазелио и швыряет её тому в лицо)_. Я вызываю вас на дуэль!  
Азазелио _(Увернувшись от перчатки)_ : Я принимаю ваш вызов!

_Перчатка как бумеранг возвращается назад, по пути ударив едва пришедшую в себя Диану по затылку. Диана снова падает в обморок._

Самуил _(Радостно)_ : Будет кровища! Слава пирогу!  
Тараканы в кухне _(Хором)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Мария _(Рыдая)_ : И блинчикам…

_Импала ржёт._

**Сцена 2.**   
_Дом Кэмпбеллетти. Иоанн ушёл готовиться к дуэли. Мария пьёт воду на кухне, готовясь пролить реки слёз. Диана старательно вяжет свадебное платье дочери. Самуил разговаривает с Азазелио, обсуждая коварный план по устранению Иоанна._

Самуил: Ты должен его убить! Он меня бесит – у него мускулы больше, чем у меня.  
Азазелио _(Доставая из кармана тесак)_ : Конечно. А ещё я убью тебя, потому что я – злодей!

_Азазелио, решительно взмахнув тесаком, отрубает Самуилу голову. Случайные свидетели расправы радуются смерти негодяя. Диана в шоке протыкает спицей правую почку и умирает от скорби по мужу. Случайные свидетели рыдают. Мария выглядывает из-за угла и видит лужи крови._

Мария _(Удивлённо хлопая ресницами)_ : Это что вообще за номер?  
Случайный свидетель №1: Это мочилово. У нас тут драма.  
Мария _(Кивая)_ : А-а-а-а… Ясно. Ну, я тогда убегаю? Меня же тоже хотят убить?  
Случайный свидетель №2: Нет, только обесчестить.  
Мария _(Презрительно скривившись)_ : Пфф… Обесчестить? Меня? Опоздали лет на пять.  
Случайный свидетель №1: Ну, тогда, наверное, убьют.  
Мария _(Убегает, кричит из-за кулис)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Случайные свидетели _(Хором)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Труп Дианы _(С пола)_ : И блинчикам…

**Сцена 3.**   
_Странная пустынная дорога. Иоанн стоит рядом с Импалой, ожидая Марию. Импала напевает что-то из «Иванушек», меланхолично пережёвывая веточку дуба._

Импала _(Негромко)_ : Тополиный пух, жара, июль… Иоаня, мы вообще чего тут стоим? Ты в курсе, что всё самое плохое с героями обычно происходит в странных пустынных местах?  
Иоанн _(Косится на собеседницу)_ : Не накаркай.  
Импала _(Фыркает)_ : Я не ворона, а лошадь. Максимум, что могу – это поржать.

_Из темноты выбегает Мария и бросается на шею возлюбленному. Иоанн бережно прижимает девушку к себе. Импала и какие-то мимо проходящие люди умиляются._

Мария _(Рыдая)_ : О, милый мой Иоанн! Азазелио – подонок! Он убил папу и маму!  
Иоанн _(Проникается трагизмом ситуации)_ : Какая жаль!

_Импала рыдает. Мимо проходящие стенают, падая на колени с воплями «за что?». У аффтара в плеере играет что-то печальное из Уитни Хьюстон, и он тоже проникается моментом. Внезапно появляется Азазелио._

Мария _(С воплями)_ : Уйди отсюда, противный!  
Иоанн _(Замахивается для удара)_ : Да вот!  
Азазелио _(Коварно улыбнувшись)_ : Не уйду!

_Завязывается потасовка между Иоанном и Азазелио. У аффтара в плеере начинает петь Полина Гагарина «Спектакль окончен». Импала с криками «Рано ещё!» вырубает музыку. Музыка обрывается. Из динамиков льётся Scorpions «Heroes don’t cry». Импала достаёт попкорн. Азазелио начинает побеждать. Мария и мимо проходящие обливаются слезами._

Азазелио _(Кричит)_ : Йохху! _(Вырубает Иоанна)_.  
Иоанн _(Умирая на руках Марии, напевает мимо нот)_ : You find the strength for a smile, because heroes like you wouldn't cry.

_Иоанн умер. Мария рыдает. Импала вырывает волосы из гривы и хвоста. Азазелио ржёт._

Азазелио: Ах, какой я коварный! Мария, ты будешь моей?  
Мария: Ни за что, противный!

_Мария отвешивает Азазелио оплеуху, Импала добавляет копытом по темечку. Азазелио падает и умирает. Тарантино в восторге. Иоанн оживает. Внезапно._

Иоанн _(Едва шевеля губами)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Мария _(Сквозь слёзы радости)_ : Слава пирогу!  
Импала _(Умиляясь)_ : И блинчикам!

_Все в восторге. Хэппи эндус._

**Занавес.**


End file.
